


No Foreplay

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humour, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-18
Updated: 2008-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete PWP, borderline bad!fic. Bonadage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Foreplay

She was already in bed and naked when he came into her bedroom, dangling a set of handcuffs in the air. He gestured for her to put her hands up above her head, smiling at her. She frowned but did as he wanted, if he wanted to do this, he’d make her one way or another.

“Handcuffs? Haven’t we does this before?”

“Yeah. But these are real handcuffs.”

She tired to look at them as he knelt on the bed beside her but all she got was a glance as he handcuffed her hands to the headboard. When he was done he moved back to look at her and she pulled at the cuffs, testing them. They were a lot stronger than the ones they normally used. Used to use before handcuffs got boring.

“Where did you get them? The sex shop?”

“I found them under your bed.”

“Oh.” She paused, thinking for a moment about the cuffs and barely noticing him pulling the covers away from her body. He started to strip but was stopped suddenly at her next words. “They must be Pete’s.”

“Pete’s?”

Yes. Wait, what were you doing under my bed?”

“Please don’t tell me you’ve used these with Pete?”

“No.”

“Good.”

“What were you doing under my bed?” She asked. He started to undress again, his eyes on her body. A little bondage was normal for them, they always had to assert a little dominance over once another in every aspect in their lives.

It was dangerous to challenge her in the kitchen if she was feeling more dominant. He still had a scar to prove it. A little bondage was nothing, normal but still really, really hot.

Especially when she wriggled a little and tested the handcuffs again. He focused his eyes, blinking hard. “I was looking for my birthday present.”

“Under my bed?”

“I know you’ve already bought it Sam.”

“Do you really think I would be stupid enough to hide it under my bed?”

“You could be double bluffing me,” he smiled and moved to lie half on top of her, his body in contact with her, “hiding it under your bed because I’d think you would be too smart to do that.” She laughed, then moaned when his hands moved up her side and he kissed her.

“Where else have you looked?”

“Everywhere. Your house, my place, your lab, your office. Everywhere.” She smiled, pulling at the cuffs suddenly forgetting they were there.

“Damn.” He laughed and reached down between their bodies. She arched towards his fingers as he began to stroke her gently.

“I can wait for my birthday. You’re so hot, you know that.”

“Yep.” She gasped. “Pete thought so too.” She moaned and he made a low angry sound and yanked his hand away. She gave a disappointed ‘oh’ and pulled at the cuffs again, shifting her hip and legs around.

“For that, no foreplay.”

He moved so he was leaning over her completely, his head inches from hers. She tried to kiss him but he moved away too quickly and shifted to enter her with one hard thrust, causing her to cry out in pain.

She was aroused but not nearly ready enough and he knew he was a complete bastard but it was really, really hot.

“Bastard.”

Sam did agreed with him sometimes.

“That hurt?” He pulled out and thrust back in again, just as hard. She was tight and he knew he was going to be sore too but she deserved a little pain. Little jibes about Pete and hiding his birthday present so well, she deserved to suffer a little.

“Sadistic bastard.” She said, fighting against him and the handcuffs as he continued o thrust into her, building up a little momentum despite her protests and little grunts of pain. The occasional moan told him she was enjoying but she would still kick his ass when he released her. He was really glad the handcuffs were real. She could break out of the others, and would’ve, and he wouldn’t be feeling her response to the pain. He wouldn’t be feeling so fucking good fucking her.

“Thought you liked a little pain Sam.” He panted out the words, pulling her legs up higher around him now she had stopped fighting.

“Not like this and you…oh god.” Her head fell back and she relaxed her arms.

“And I what?”

“Fuck you.” He laughed and thrust hard causing her to cry out in pleasure. He loved that, loved her, loved this, fucking her as hard as she could. He knew times like this he had to fuck her like it was the last time, just in case she killed him later.

Which, after this, she just might.

She was enjoying herself a lot more now as he continued to move within her and he could feel himself getting close to coming too quickly. He was tempted to just give in, come, crying out her name and biting down on whatever part of her his teeth reached first. Just come and leave her hanging, leave her wanting and needing him, handcuffed o the bed.

He wanted too but the last time he hadn’t given her what she wanted he’d had a headache for a week and bruise for two.

He pulled out of her suddenly when she started to make little ‘uh’ noises and moving his hips harder against his.

“Bastard.” She glared at him and he laughed a little, before using his strength to flip her onto her front, her arms twisting and crossing.

“On your knees.” He patted her ass gently. She glared at the pillow and held on to the headboard, the handcuffs digging uncomfortably into her wrists. She decided not to tell Jack that though, he’d like that, he could be really dominant and very sadistic sometimes and she loved that too.

This was a little different though. This was just him messing around with her, fucking her because he waned too, because he liked to. It could be so much more serious between them but this wasn’t like that. This was just a bit of fun.

He was still a complete bastard though.

“You’re so fucking hot,” he ran a hand down her back, one hand on his erection, holding himself tightly, “and such a good girl.” His voice was mocking and he couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Bastard.”

“Love you too,” he leant over and kissed the back of her neck

She was hot but never usually this well behaved, unless they were playing seriously. Unless he was hurting or really hurting her. Entering her roughly when she wasn’t ready was one thing but nothing compared to the dark days.

The both still had scars and neither of them really regretted that.

He brought himself back to the present and the to the very naked Sam Carter bent over in front of him. He ran his hand down her back again, over her ass and between her legs. She moaned as he slowly pushed a finger into her, pushing back against him.

“Ready now?”

“Bastard.” He laughed again and removed his fingers from her body slowly. He was pushing her and she’d snap soon, even if she couldn’t break the cuffs. She was patient, she could wait to make him suffer.

She liked to make him wait. Made him nervous and suffer all the more.

He entered her hard, making her cry out in pleasure again, a sound he was really starting to like but he could tell she was hurting a little too because she was flinching when he thrust in. Suddenly moving ever so slightly away from him before pushing her ass back into his hips to pull him in deeper. He couldn’t help but smirk and groan at the same time which sounded bizarre and he expected something from Sam, he expected her to call him a bastard again but she was completely lost in the feel of him moving behind her and inside her.

She was so evil and so hot that she needed to be tired up or handcuffed sometimes. Restrained, just so he could fuck her, so he could get something from her because sometimes, just for the sheer hell of it, she liked to torture him. Prolong any release until he was about to die. Until he snapped and brought himself off without her.

She loved it when that happened. She could fuck him senseless and come screaming without letting him do the same. And she could wind him up until he snapped and then get out a toy.

She was evil

Hot but evil.

Which is why she deserved to be sore tomorrow.

Somewhere between fucking her and thinking about her making herself come she had started to fall apart beneath him. No sobbing or swearing or screaming bit little noises that were the beginning of his name. Little panting ‘Ja’ noises, timed with his thrusts and then she was coming and she could get him entire name out with one hard thrust into her body and fuckinghellshewassohot, forcing the word out with the last of her breath before collapsing forward into her forearms, the handcuffs digging into her wrists even more.

Hew griped her hips hard, keeping her ass in the air as he continued to thrust into her, knowing it wasn’t helping with the soreness even if she had just come because she was so fucking tight all the time and fu-ck.

“Fuck.” The word came out with a violent ‘ugh’ noise as he came, little white Carters in his eyes, taunting him. Even in orgasm she was evil. He was dizzy. Dizzy and then the Carters were gone and he collapsed on top of her, her legs bent uncomfortably beneath her and the cuffs digging deep into her wrists as he lay on top of, pushing her into the mattress and stretching her arms.

“Jack.” She shifted her body around, trying to jostle him off but he stayed where he was, his hands still on her hips. “Move.”

“No,” he mumbled into her skin.

“Bastard.” He felt himself slip out of her body but stayed where he was, crushing her. He smirked into her skin and she muttered ‘bastard’ under her breath, making him laugh. He looked up then, and saw how deep the cuffs were embedded almost into her skin and decided to take a little pity on her. He feel onto his back beside her and she fell forward into her stomach, looking at him.

“Jack?”

“That was good Sam.”

“Bastard.”

“I should clean your mouth out.”

“Just let me out of these.”

“What’s the magic word?” he moved onto his side, looking at her.

“If you don’t let me out of these things I will make you pay.”

“Close enough.”


End file.
